A warm chat!
by Staye
Summary: Due to the cold Autumn season, there hasn't been that much of activity for Eosinophil. Except for U-1146's recurrent requests. During one of the best friends' meeting, the topic of love comes up, leading to an interesting chat between the two. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 27 OF THE MANGA.


A cold day had hit the world the cells lived in. Due to that, metabolism had slowed down on the stomach. There, with a hot bowl of germ soup in front of her, Eosinophil sat in one of the countless tables of the lunch area. Her bident spear was on the table with her. She always took the utmost care to keep it in the optimal condition.

Not a lot of parasites or allergies to deal with during this season, so she passed her time in the stomach, remembering the times she got to do awesome feats, leading the other cells to believe she was awesome. She took a sip from her bowl, before rubbing her hands to keep them warm. The hot soup was a blessing to her.

Her simple, everyday ritual was interrupted by a "Yo, Eo." Her childhood friend, U-1146, was closing in on her with another germ soup bowl. He was soon sitting right next to his friend. "Have you been bored lately? I've managed to keep myself entertained with all the Pneumococci going around during this time of year."

"Uh? Yeah, it kind of sucks. Especially the cold, I'm definitely not fond of this" She sounded a bit grumpy, but let out a giggle. Eosinophil didn't use to express a lot of her emotions to the rest of the cells, but U-1146 has known her since they were small myelocytes. Eosinophil let out a sigh, as she rubbed her hands again. "Somedays I wish I could be as awesome as you." She mentioned in a joking manner.

"What do you mean, Eo? You fight way more dangerous and impressive threats than me. We just deal with everyday foes. You, and the lymphocytes, for that matter, are way stronger than us. So don't start sulking on me, okay?" He took a sip from his bowl, shivering a bit as a cold breeze passed through their table.

"Okay, okay. I was just joking" Eosinophil waved her hand, softly hitting his forehead. "What bring you here? Same as always?" She said with a bit of smugness on her voice, extending her hands to U-1146, who let out a sigh as he replied. "You know that if you don't want to keep doing it, you can just tell me, right?"

Eosinophil showed a slightly mischievous grin. "I promised I would do it, didn't I? Right after you helped me when we were kids. Besides, you're horrible at it and your life kind of depends on them, doesn't it?" She snatched U-1146's knives from their sheaths and, with the same care she treated her bident, began cleaning them and checking their condition.

"Mmm, I can see what you meant when you said there's a lot of bacteria going around. It'll take me a bit longer than usual, but that will allow us to chat a bit longer! Why are you so bad at taking care of them?" She asked, as she worked with delicacy on the knives. "Isn't this like basic training for white blood cells of any kind?"

"Shut up, okay? I've told you before. I don't know why I can't seem to take care of them. I've accepted it, and, thankfully, have you to rely on when it comes to that" U-1146 sounded a bit childish, which Eosinophil picked up immediately, but knew she probably shouldn't pick on him for that. Instead, she decided to change the topic. "So, how is your small red friend doing?"

"Uh? You mean AE-3803? She's fine, I guess. Y'know, slowly making progress, very slowly" Despite his natural response, he was slightly embarrassed at the question, so he fired back at Eosinophil. "What about you and Senpai, how long have you harnessed that crush for him again? Any progress? " Just as he mentioned the mysterious Basophil, Eosinophil turned dark red. "S-shut up, okay!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He tried to calm her down. "Honestly, I think you're an excellent girl for him. He truly was a great senpai for both of us, I still admire him to this day, even if I still can't understand half of the things he says." Eosinophil smacked him on the head, a bit harder than what would be considered playfully. "Aw! I'm being serious. You work well together, fight against parasites and allergens together, it'd only be natural for you two to get closer to each other."

"Is that so?" Eosinophil placed the first knife on the table, next to U-1146, who picked it up and put it back on the sheath attached to his hip. "It is true that we work well together. And I was happy to find out our senpai is still here. I respected him, admired him. Well, we both do. I think I fell in love when we saw him at that lake. But still, what if he doesn't even remember me? I'm a bit scared."

"There you go again, always putting yourself in the worst possible scenario. What if, instead, he does remember you and you guys get together. Work would be much more fun for you." U-1146 gave her a thumbs up.

"I guess you're right. Still, you know how I'm with the other cells, I only open up for you due to us being friends since we were kids. What am I supposed to do with Basophil-senpai?" As she checked the second knife, Eosinophil hid under her cap to hide her blushing.

"I see. You sure give off that "cold, distant beauty" feel to the rest of the cells. If only they knew." He joked, and again was met by a smack. "Aw, Come on! But you know Senpai almost for as long as you know me. So that shouldn't be a reason for you to be afraid, right? Anyway, how about trying to speak on his terms?" He said as he rubbed his forehead to ease the pain. Confused, Eosinophil asked. "On his terms?"

"Yeah, you know, talk in those weird riddles, or poems, that he likes to write. I think that would be a nice and simple gesture that he will appreciate."

"Really? I mean, sure, I understand him. But for me to try to speak like him is a bit too much"

"Which is exactly why that would be a powerful message, Eo. It'll show him your dedication and effort towards getting closer to him."

"I'm not sure if that's how that works, but I'm willing to try it. I'll think of something during the day, then I need to figure out how exactly I can translate that to Senpai's language"

"Hey, I'm sure that saying "I love you" in his language shouldn't be that hard"

Another smack was coming U-1146's way from a dark red Eosinophil, which made him flinch. Instead, Eosinophil just messed up his hair with a tender smile. "You are right, I'm sure it's not that hard, thanks. I'll ask you for help with that whole message deal, so be ready." And with that, she handed over the second knife, which now looked as good as the first one.

U-1146 gave her a grateful nod and tried to stand up, only to be stopped by a grasp on his shirt as Eosinophil gave him a smug grin. "Don't think you are getting away so easily, it's time for your report, on your relationship."

"W-what's there for me to report?" Said U-1146 as he was _softly_ asked to stay on his seat. "I already told you, things are going slowly."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You were never one for relationships, it took you ages to even get close to me when we were kids. Imagine having to get closer to the girl you love."

"Like you are the one to talk, being all " _I don't know how to tell Senpai I've loved him for years!"_ and don't hit me for that one, you deserve it!"

"Fine, fine. But if I'm doing something to progress with Senpai, it's only fair for you to do the same with AE-chan. Look, I think she's cute, tender, compassionate, and a loyal friend. but she isn't the one to take the initiative for anything."

"I know, I know."

"So, you're the one who has to finally put this whole thing in motion. How often do you see each other, by the way?"

"Uh? I don't know, we just kind of bump into each other while doing our work. It's not like we set an specific time and place."

"See? That's your number one problem. Girls like to go on dates, y'know, relax and enjoy company. Why not try to ask her out, the lake is particularly pretty this time of the year, take her there some time."

"Do you really think that would work? What if I need to fight germs while we are at the lake?"

"Mmm, that's a fair point. Well, there's nothing you can really do if that happens. But, you can always return to her once the issue is resolved right? And I know AE-chan, if you tell her that you'll be back, she'll wait for you for days."

"O-Ok, I will do that, but please, don't say those weird things, okay?"

"Weird things? Oh, you mean how your precious red maiden will follow you to the end of the world and always be there for you?"

"Yeah, that…"

The sentence was cut midway by the sirens going off on their zone, warning about another Pneumococci invasion. Eosinophil gave him a soft pat on the head and a smile. "Next time we meet, you'll help me, okay? Also, I want to hear that you, at least, made progress with her, got it? Take better care of those knives this time."

U-1146 quickly stood up and responded. "I'll see you soon, Eo. Thanks for the knives, and the chat, as always." He gave her a thumbs up and dashed towards the invaded zone. As he ran, in his mind only resonated one word. " _Date, date, date… How am I going to pull this one off…"_

 **Afterword:**

Hey! Trying something a bit different this time, similar to how RBC had her little chat with Dendritic Cell, it's time for WBC to turn to his best friend for advice, hahaha. I did add some small non-canon bits, like WBC's inability to take care of his weapons. This story was quite the task, since I had it ready to publication, then Chapter 27 of the manga came out and had to turn Eo's crush for Basophil from "friend's crush" to a "Senpai Crush" :P But I think things turned out okay. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
